Biological sample processing has various applications in the fields of molecular biology and medicine (e.g., diagnosis). For example, nucleic acid sequencing may provide information that may be used to diagnose a certain condition in a subject and in some cases tailor a treatment plan. Sequencing is widely used for molecular biology applications, including vector designs, gene therapy, vaccine design, industrial strain design and verification. Biological sample processing may involve a fluidics system and/or a detection system.